Compact systems for capturing and/or separating fluids are desirable in a variety of applications. For example, hydrogen-powered vehicles could utilize fuel cells that recycle water. As another example, efficient and lightweight systems for recovery and reuse of water in spacecraft has long been recognized as a requirement for human space exploration. The present invention provides methods and apparatus for efficient fluid capture and separation.